supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zhungxi Taiwan Visiting/Transcript
Transcript You Can't Go Meimei, Hiro, and Jiao are seen packing their things and putting them into a black Nissan car, Huizong is seen in his motorcycle-like gear clothing, Meimei is in a white sundress, Hiro is seen in a black top and blue jeans, and Jiao is seen in a pink Hello Kitty dungaree dress with a flower top underneath it Sophie: "Wish you luck on the trip, Huizong." Huizong: "" (Translation: Thank you, Miss Otter, I can't wait to see my homeland again) Meimei: "" (Translation: We will be in a hotel in Taiwan, for a month, so we will be gone in a month and be back in the next month!) comes out of the base, running towards Huizong Huizong: "" (Translation: Amy-Anne!) Amy-Anne: "Hey! I just wanna go with you guys?" Jiao: "" (Translation: I'm sorry Amy-Anne, but mommy said it's family only, I'll see you next month) Amy-Anne: "Ehhhh! Where are you going to?!" Jiao: "" (Translation: Taiwan, Mommy and Uncle's birthplace, it's a huge, bustling city) Hiro: "" (Translation: Me and my family need some time off, Sophie-san, keep our weapons that me and the twins use out of anyone's reach) is seen in the car, holding her Blue Sky, White Sun, Red Wholly Earth pillow, and her Po plushie adults get in the car, Hiro in the driver's seat, Meimei in the passenger seats and Huizong and Jiao in the backseat, then Amy-Anne rushes towards the car, stopping the car Hiro: "" (Translation: No, Amy-Anne-san, you cannot go with us, We need some time off, Meimei said it's family only) Amy-Anne: "I DON'T CARE!" runs and gets Amy-Anne out of the car while the Huizong closes the door and the family drive off Amy-Anne: "I WANNA GO TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sophie: "Sorry. Their car, their rules. Come on, find something else to do." Amy-Anne: "But...." Sophie: "No buts!" drags Amy-Anne by the hand back to the base, but Sophie accidentally trips over a rock, letting go of Amy-Anne Amy-Anne: (runs towards an electric motor scooter) "I'LL CHASE YOU!" Sophie: "Amy-Anne! Get back here! That's not your scooter!" tries to get Amy-Anne off the scooter, but too late, as Amy-Anne immediately zips off Sophie: "I have no other choice but to chase you!" At the airport of Supernannya Flight to Taiwan Zhungxi-Shinozawa family are seen inside the plane, Jiao/Jiko is seen sitting next to Huizong and playing what appears to be a tablet, Hiro and Meimei are seen talking, while flight attendants are performing the flight-safety check ???: "" (Translation: I WANNA SIT ON MOMMY'S LAP! I WANNA SIT ON MOMMY'S LAP!) Jiao: "" (Translation: Mommy....Get him to be quiet.....) Meimei: "" (Translation: Okay, Jiao, turn your tablet off and give it to uncle Huizong) turns off her tablet and gives it to Huizong, who puts it in his bag ???: "" (Translation: Okay, Zhuyu, You can sit on my lap!) flight attendant comes to the mother Flight Attendant: "Um, your son needs to be in his seat." father gets up Father: "" (Translation: Stop bullying Zhuyu and Shiya!) Flight Attendant: "Sir, We are not bullying them, Your son cannot sit on your wife's lap, Do you want a reclining child-seat?" Father: "" (Translation: NO! STOP BULLYING----) gets up Meimei: "" (Translation: Dear f***face! I WANT TO GO TO MY HOME COUNTRY, TELL YOUR F***ING BRAT TO SHUT THE F*** UP AND SIT ON HIS SEAT! I HAVE A DAUGHTER AND SHE BEHAVES BETTER THAN THIS LITTLE S***!) Father: "" (Translation: I'm not afraid to hit a woman) Zhuyu: "" (Translation: YOUR FATHER'S A JAP AND YOUR MOMMY IS A B****! YOU ARE A JAP-TAIWAN!) cries, then Huizong takes off his coat and wraps it around her man next to Zhiyu's father gets up Man: "" (Translation: I'm sorry, to you four, Zhao, Zhiyu, and Shiya, apologize now!) Shiya: "" (Translation: Wei, I didn't say anything to them!) Zhiyu: "" (Translation: NO! THAT LITTLE GIRL'S DADDY IS A JAPANESE DEVIL!) Zhao: "" (Translation: Not until they apologize first, and this woman is married to a Jap!) flight attendant comes to the Chinese family Flight Attendant: "Get off the flight, NOW, You will be waiting for the next one to Kaohsiung, Taiwan." Chinese family get off the flight Captain: "This is your captain speaking, we are heading to Taipei, Taiwan) plane takes off We are now in Taiwan Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts